


Whatever it Takes

by thephantomrunner



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay, Homophobia, Homophobic Languange, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reddie, kinda modern au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephantomrunner/pseuds/thephantomrunner
Summary: Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak have been together for almost a year, but the Bowers Gang just won’t leave them alone. After an ominous threat from Patrick Hocksetter, Richie decides he’ll do whatever it takes to keep his Eddie Spaghetti safe; even if it’s at the cost of their relationship.





	Whatever it Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I’m trying my hand out at Reddie Fanfiction, hope you all enjoy it!  
> Warning though, there are homophobic slurs in here, so if you’re sensitive to that this may not be the story for you. 
> 
> Hope you guys have an awesome day :)

Richie watched Eddie from his position in the back of the classroom. Stan was sitting next to the other boy and they were taking notes. He could only see the back of Eddies head, but he could almost picture his teeth biting his bottom lip gently, his brown eyes squinted in focus. He was so fucking cute; he imagined his nose wrinkling in disgust at the ridiculous essay question their teacher had asked. He smiled as he pictured his perfect brows knitted together and when he heard his pen slam down on the desk he knew that he was probably frustrated. 

Richie no longer gave a shit about this class, it’s not like he tried in the first place. He wasn’t one for English and Social Studies, but his tolerance for the class had gone down since the teacher was impossible and Eddie and Stan were the only ones who really tried. Even then they were still having a hard time with his impossible quizzes and unfair grading system. 

Thankfully the bell rang and Richie threw all of his papers in his bag and proceeded to the front of the room. “Eds, hurry the fuck up,” he said as he neared Eddie. The shorter boy was piling his papers neatly into his red folder that had the word ‘English” in a bold black sharpie scrawled in the middle of the paper folder. 

“Language, Mr Tozier,” Their teacher called from behind his desk. Richie rolled his eyes but muttered an apology nonetheless. Stan stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder. “I’ll see you guys at lunch,” He touched Eddies shoulder as he walked out of the door. “Rich, you don’t have to wait for me. I’ll see you at lunch. You can go on without me,” 

“If I did that what kind of boyfriend would I be? Give me your bag, you loser” He took Eddies backpack in his hand after the other boy put his folder in it. 

“I can hold my own fucking bag, asshole,” he had a smile on his face despite his words.

“Mr Kaspbrak!,” Mr Smith muttered over his wire framed glasses. Eddie knew he was referring to the string of expletives that escaped his mouth. 

“Sorry sir,” Eddie glared up at Richie “I hate you.” Richie pressed a kiss to his forehead and responded with a “I love you too, Eds” he wrapped his arm around Eddies shoulder and led him out of the classroom. 

They hadn’t been out of the classroom for a minute when a voice rang out and it sent shivers down both of their spines. Eddie visibly shrunk into the protection of Riches arm but the other boy stood up taller. 

“Well well well, if it isn’t everybody’s favorite fag and his boyfriend,” neither boy had to turn around to know who it was. 

“What the fuck so you want, dipshit?” Richie rolled his eyes and let his long arms drop off from around Eddie's shoulders. He turned and was face to face with Henry Bowers. Richie felt more confident with his new found height; he looked way down at Henry Bowers. The only problem was he was extremely skinny, he probably weight the same thing as one of Henry’s leg. 

“I’m just sick of you and fairyboy fucking spreading your disease to everybody in this school. It’s disgusting” 

“I thought there was hope for you, Tozier. Honestly. I thought he hadn’t touched you yet; he’s got your whole group of losers under his spell. I didn’t think you could catch it until I saw Mike Hanlon and the fucking Jew together,” 

Since they had started high school, Mike had immediately became popular. He’s smart, he’s cute, he’ funny and now he’s the student body president as well as the captain of almost every sports team. Everybody wanted to be his friend, but he never abandoned The Losers. Even the Bowers Gang kind of sucked up to him; Mike had never given into it. Mike was the president and Stanley was the student body president; naturally they spent more time with each other than they used to. One thing led to another, and one day, when Ben was going over to Stan's house, he’d found them in Stan’s room all over each other. Ben had been scarred, but happy for his friends nonetheless. They’d come out to the whole group about a month after Ben had found them at the Uris Household. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Richie could see Eddie shaking. “What the hell did we do to you? Huh? You treat us like we’ve killed your fucking dog or something! I’m so sick, of being ridiculed for loving someone. Is there anything wrong with that? You’re disgusting Henry. You’re disgusting for making people feel like garbage for things they can’t control. You attacking all of my friends and I’m so tired of it! I’m so fucking done-“ Eddie could see that his boyfriends hand had curled into a fist. He knew he was about to react, and neither one of them really needed that right now. He decided to grab the other boys arm. 

“Rich. C’mon. Let’s just go to lunch.” 

“No! Eddie, I can’t just-“

“Please Richie. Please.” His voice broke in the middle of his plea.” 

Richie growled fine under his breath. Eddie picked his backpack up from off the floor where Richie had dropped it in a whirlwind of frustration. 

“Yeah, listen to fairyboy,” Patrick had piped up from his spot behind Henry. “Just ignore them,” Eddie put his hand on Richie’s lower back, leading him to the lunchroom, but not before Patrick whispered in Richies ear “I’m not done with you or girlyboy yet, trashmouth” 

“Patrick!” Henry had called with a smirk, as if to tell him that they’d had enough for this hour. Patrick smirked right back and winked at Richie. 

Once they were outside Eddie laced his fingers with the other boys long slender ones. 

“I fucking hate them.” Richie paused and laughed bitterly “I hate them so damn much,” 

Eddie looked up, his legs still shaking from the encounter. You can never be sure what Henry Bowers is going to do next. He could’ve beat them, mocked them- which he did- or humiliated them. With him, there was no telling what was going to happen next. 

“I do too, baby,” Eddie muttered softly. Richies hand in his was slowing his erratic breaths and it seems he had avoided having to use his inhaler. “Me too,” 

They were both worried about Henry Bowers- they always were. He’s the biggest homophobe in Derry, for crying out loud! But Richie couldn’t shake the bad feeling that Patrick’s words had left in his stomach.

“ I’m not done with you or girlyboy yet, trashmouth” he had said. Richie didn’t know what that meant, but he knew he’d do whatever it takes to protect Eddie. His Eds, his Eddie Spaghetti. 

Whatever it takes, he silently promised Whatever it takes. It became is mantra for the rest of the day. Whatever it takes, whatever it takes. 

He looked down at the boy beside him. God, he loved him so much. 

Whatever it takes


End file.
